Der Gesang der Vögel
by Nivina
Summary: Dies ist eine kleine Geschichte über Frodos Tage in Bruchtal nach dem Angriff der Nazgûl. Frodo ist beunruhigt, und Elrond versucht, Frodo zu beruhigen und zu trösten. Der Ringträger hat jedoch keine Ahnung, dass seine Fahrt noch lange nicht vorüber ist..


** Der Gesang der Vögel (Birdsong)**

_26. Oktober 3018_

Imladris... obwohl Frodo schon einige Tage in diesem sicheren Hafen verbracht hatte, so war dies doch erst der zweite Tag, seit er wieder erwacht war, noch geschwächt von seiner schweren Verletzung. Er fühlte sich noch immer wie betäubt und er war sehr müde, doch nun, während er hier im Sonnenschein stand und auf die Täler von Elronds Reich schaute, bemerkte Frodo plötzlich, dass er lächelte.

Er konnte den Fluss sehen, der weit unter ihm dahinströmte, doch die furchtbaren Dinge, die dort vor zwei Wochen geschehen waren, erschienen ihm nun wie ein böser Traum.

Die warmen Strahlen der Herbstsonne fielen auf die Täler, Berge und Schluchten und ließen die Umgebung in Frodos Augen unwirklich und traumhaft erscheinen. In der Ferne war Vogelgezwitscher zu hören. Er war bereits früher von ihrem Gesang geweckt worden, und das melodische Tirilieren war ihm sogar bis in seine dunkelsten Träume gefolgt. Der Gesang hatte eine beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn gehabt; beinahe genau so wirkungsvoll wie die Medizin, die regelmäßig erneuerten Bandagen und das Gefühl, nie allein und im Stich gelassen zu werden.

Frodo seufzte. Er wollte weder länger an die Tage des Entsetzens und der ständigen Angst denken, noch daran, was seine Freunde durchgemacht haben mussten, während er dem Tode so nahe gewesen war. Der arme Sam hatte tiefe Schatten unter seinen Augen gehabt und sich selbst dann geweigert, auch nur kurz von der Seite seines Herrn zu weichen, als Frodo schon auf dem Wege der Besserung war. Elrond und Gandalf hatten Frodo berichtet, wie sie ihn geradezu hatten zwingen müssen, in sein Zimmer zu gehen und sich auszuruhen.

Frodo runzelte unbewusst die Stirn, während er sich nun auch Sorgen um seine Freunde machte. _Was hatten sie wegen ihm alles erdulden müssen! _Ein dumpfer Schmerz durchfuhr ihn plötzlich, und Kälte durchströmte seine linke Schulter. Es erschien Frodo geradezu paradox, dass er ausgerechnet unter den wärmenden Bandagen die Kälte am intensivsten spürte.

Frodo fürchtete, dass er sich seit dem Angriff der Nazgûl auf der Wetterspitze eher in einer Welt unwirklicher Träume als in der Wirklichkeit befand. Doch es war kein Traum gewesen... er hätte wahrhaftig sterben können. Dies war keine leichte Verletzung, und er wusste, dass er viel Geduld haben musste, bevor er wieder völlig gesund sein würde. Sein linker Arm schmerzte noch immer, und er versuchte, ihn so wenig wie möglich zu belasten.

Elrond von Imladris war ein erfahrener und begabter Heiler, und obwohl Frodo den Halbelben kaum kannte, vertraute er ihm vollkommen. Die Güte in seinen alten und weisen Augen hatte Frodo beruhigt, nachdem er am gestrigen Abend allein mit Elrond gesprochen hatte.

„_Diese Wunde wird vielleicht nie vollständig verheilen, Frodo," hatte Elrond zu ihm gesagt. „Ich weiß nicht, wie weit deine Verletzung Besitz von deiner Seele hat ergreifen können." _

Frodo schaute besorgt. „Was meint Ihr? Aragorn sprach von Veränderungen, sowohl geistig als auch körperlich. Doch ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich alles so verstanden habe, wie es gemeint war." Er blickte Elrond an, ein wenig verloren und verwirrt.

„_Du warst noch immer in dieser Welt, an der Seite deiner Gefährten, und doch warst du es nicht, Frodo. Eine Morgulklinge kann den Tod bedeuten... oder schlimmeres."_

_Elrond, der bemerkte, wie sehr der Hobbit ruhig zu bleiben und Haltung zu bewahren versuchte, nahm Frodos Hand in die seine und streichelte sie besänftigend. _

„_Fürchte dich nicht, Frodo. Du hast uns allen gezeigt, welche Stärke in dir verborgen liegt, Wärest du stark an Körper und Geist, du wärest jetzt nicht hier. Wie ein Blatt im Herbst wärest du verwelkt. Ich gebe zu, dass ich erstaunt und fasziniert war, als ich hörte, seit wie vielen Tagen du so schwer verletzt und dennoch am Leben warst. Bist du dir bewusst, wie ungewöhnlich dies ist? Es ist nicht meine Absicht, dich zu ängstigen, Frodo Beutlin. Doch es ist eine Tatsache, dass ich bisher noch nie von einem Wesen wusste, welches solch einen Angriff überlebt hat. Ich mag alt und sehr erfahren sein, doch ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob dieser Angriff langwierige Folgen für dich haben könnte." _

„_Was, glaubt Ihr, wird mit mir geschehen? Werde ich wieder gesund? Werde ich meine Stärke zurückerlangen können?" _

„_Die Wunde wird verheilen... es wird nur eine kleine Narbe zurückbleiben. Ich hoffe sehr, dass dies das einzige Zeichen sein wird, das dich in der Zukunft je an das Geschehene und den Schmerz erinnern mag."_

„_Das hoffe ich auch." erwiderte Frodo leise. Er senkte seinen Blick. „‚Morgul' bedeutet auf Westron _,Magie'_, nicht wahr?"_

„_Ja, du hast Recht. Es handelt sich hierbei um eine finstere und unheilvolle Magie; eine Magie, die ich bisher in ihrer vollständigen Existenz noch nicht habe erforschen können. Die Listen und Tücken der Feinde sind zahlreich und schlau. Du bist der erste, der je eine solch schwere Wunde überlebt hat. Und das gibt Grund zu hoffen, dass du dich vollständig erholen wirst."_

Frodo lächelte schwach. „Ich hatte dies niemals zu hoffen gewagt, als wir uns noch in der Wildnis befanden. Mir war, als glitte ich in eine dunkle und böse Welt der Schatten, mehr und mehr mit jeder Stunde. Ich hieß sogar den Schmerz willkommen, denn dies war für mich ein Zeichen, dass ich noch immer lebendig war... noch immer in der Lage, etwas zu fühlen. Doch dann überkam mich sehr schnell eine gewisse Taubheit, und es war mir gleich, was um mich herum geschah."

_Frodos Stimme veränderte sich nun zu einem gebrochenes Flüstern, und seine folgenden Worte waren kaum hörbar: „Ich kann mich nur noch deutlich daran erinnern, dass ich in der Dunkelheit aufgeschrieen habe, als Wellen des Schmerzes und der Verzweiflung mich trafen. Aber ich weiß nicht mehr, ob es wirklich Nacht war oder nur diese furchtbare Schattenwelt, die mich umgab... diese Schwärze in mir selbst."_

„_Was fühlst du_ jetzt_, in diesem Moment, Frodo?" Elrond schaute besorgt auf den Hobbit hinab. _

_Frodo schloss die Augen. „Ich kann nicht leugnen, dass der Nebel, der mich einzuhüllen schien und meine Umgebung so undeutlich werden ließ, noch nicht völlig gewichen ist. Ich befürchte sogar, dass er mich wieder einhüllen könnte... zusammen mit dieser grausamen Kälte in meiner linken Schulter. Aber ich bin ja auch noch nicht gesund. Und Ihr sagtet, diese Wunden verheilen nicht sehr schnell, Herr Elrond."_

„_Die Zeit wird es zeigen, Frodo. Hab Geduld. Ich werde alles tun, was in meiner Macht steht, um deine Schmerzen zu stillen und es dir so behaglich wie nur möglich zu machen. Habe keine Angst. Der Schmerz wird in den nächsten Tagen noch dein unvermeidlicher Begleiter sein, doch er wird langsam nachlassen. Du hattest einen Splitter dieser üblen Klinge in deinem Körper, und dieser Splitter war dabei, sich zielsicher seinen Weg zu deinem Herzen zu bahnen. Ich kann nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, ob ich alle Spuren des Bösen entfernen konnte. Ich habe viel Erfahrung, ja... aber ich bin nicht unfehlbar."_

_Frodo hatte wieder zu zittern begonnen, erneut überwältigt von Schrecken und Angst. Er fühlte sich klein und schwach, während die Erinnerungen auf ihn einstürzten. Elrond nahm Frodos Hände in die seinen, und Frodo drückte sie so stark, als ob er seine Qualen auf diese Weise einfach zerdrücken könnte. Elrond veränderte seine Position ein wenig, so dass es ihm möglich war, Frodo in die Arme zu schließen, während er leise ein altes und beruhigendes Lied summte. Frodo entspannte und beruhigte sich langsam. Nachdem Frodo aufgehört hatte zu zittern, half Elrond ihm, sich wieder hinzulegen, und er wickelte die Decken sorgfältig um den geschwächten Hobbit. _

„_Fürchte dich nicht länger, Frodo. Schlafe, und mögen deine Träume dir Heilung bringen. Dir kann nichts passieren, du bist hier sicher, und wirst von allen Seiten beschützt."_

_Frodo schaute Elrond an und lächelte. „Danke. Danke für alles, Herr Elrond. Ihr gebt mir Mut und neue Hoffnung."_

Frodo wurde schließlich von einer inneren Ruhe erfüllt. Das Böse war ihm so nah gewesen, so furchtbar nah... aber er hatte erfolgreich gekämpft und nicht aufgegeben.

„Schlafe nun, Frodo Beutlin..." 

Nachdem er müde zurück in die Kissen gesunken war, hörte er erneut Elronds Stimme, leise und beruhigend. Sie sang ihn in einen tiefen Schlaf... weiter, immer weiter... bis Frodo schließlich friedlich von seiner Heimat träumte und von Wärme und Licht umgeben war.

_Licht..._es umhüllte Frodo nun wie ein wärmender Umhang. Er atmete tief ein, während er auf Bruchtal schaute und sich die Berge und Täler in sein Gedächtnis einzuprägen versuchte. In der Ferne sah er einige Elben, die nur als kleine, sich bewegende Schatten zu erkennen waren. Frodo lauschte dem Gesang der Vögel, und während er noch lauschte, hörte er andere Stimmen, die sich in Gesang verwandelten. Es erschien ihm beinahe unwirklich und kaum hörbar, aber Frodo fühlte, wie er in den Gesang mit einstimmte, wenn seine Stimme auch nur in seinen Gedanken erklang. Konnte jeder es hören? Sam, Merry und Pippin? Aragorn? Sie mussten dies doch sicherlich auch bemerken? Wenigstens das Gefühl der Freiheit und des Friedens, das dieser Zauber mit sich brachte. Hier waren sie vor allem Bösen sicher.

Frodo dachte an den Ring, und ihm wurde klar, dass er nun seit einer ganzen Weile nicht über ihn nachgedacht hatte. Die Kette hing noch immer (oder schon wieder?) um seinen Hals, von seinem Körper gewärmt. Frodo schaute auf die Kette und den Ring und fragte sich, ob der Ring hier in Imladris keine Macht mehr hatte, und ob es eine gute Lösung war, den Ring einfach hier bei den Elben zu lassen. Der Ring war definitiv _ruhig. _Frodo verspürte weder das Bedürfnis, ihn zu berühren, noch ihn auf seinen Finger zu streifen. Keine entfernten Stimmen mehr in seinen Gedanken, die versuchten, ihn in zu verführen. Er atmete erneut tief durch und verdrängte die Erinnerungen an die leise, doch immer anwesende Versuchung des goldenen Schmuckstückes.

Ja, der Ring würde hier sicher sein, und er, Frodo, würde Merry, Pippin und Sam sicher zurück ins Auenland bringen, sobald er wieder genesen und erholt genug für den Rückweg war. Tief in seinem Inneren ahnte Frodo, dass es nicht so einfach sein würde, aber er wollte diesen wundervollen Morgen nicht mit unangenehmen Gedanken zerstören, die auch noch warten konnten. Er war sich sicher, dass Elrond imstande war, ihm diese Frage ausführlich zu beantworten. In diesem Moment war Frodo einfach nur froh, und er fühlte sich geborgen. Zwar war er noch immer schwach und zittrig und spürte den dumpfen Schmerz in seiner Schulter, aber der Schmerz war nun zu ertragen. Er fühlte den Schmerz nur in seinem Körper, aber er erreichte nicht seine Gedanken und seine Seele.

Tief in Gedanken berührte er seine schmerzende Schulter, eine Geste des Schutzes und ein unbewusster Versuch, die Kälte daran zu hindern, weiter in seinen Körper und in seine Seele einzudringen und sie vor Kälte erstarren zu lassen. Für den Moment half es. Nichts existierte außer diesem goldenen Licht und einem sanften Windhauch, der seine dunklen Locken streichelte. Frieden erfüllte Frodo... er würde so viel Zeit wie nur möglich mit Bilbo verbringen; dies war etwas das er sich sehnlichst gewünscht hatte, seit sein Onkel vor siebzehn Jahren aus dem Auenland fortgegangen war. Sie würden genug Zeit für einander haben, bevor Frodo und seine Freunde sich auf den Rückweg ins Auenland machen mussten.

Frodo drehte sich langsam um. Er lächelte und ging hinein, um seinen Freunden beim Frühstück Gesellschaft zu leisten.

_**ENDE**_


End file.
